<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Существуй Санта, он бы нас пристрелил by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404367">Существуй Санта, он бы нас пристрелил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, они не встречаются. Как бы это ни выглядело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Существуй Санта, он бы нас пристрелил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Постканон фильмовой вселенной, где Неудачники помнят друг друга; Эдди жив авторским произволом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div><p>— A помнишь, — говорит Ричи, развалившись на диване, — как я звал тебя пойти со мной на выпускной? A ты послал меня к чёрту ради Нэнси Скотт?</p>
<p>За спиной оглушительно взрывается хлопушка. Эдди едва не роняет бокал. Цветные конфетти кружатся в воздухе, оседая ему на колени — и одна бумажка, кто бы сомневался, падает прямо в шампанское.</p>
<p>— Хей-хей! Скоро Рождество, лузеры! — вопит Беверли. Ну да, Беверли тоже изрядно набралась. Слышно, как она чокается с кем-то и смеётся — с Майком, походу, больше не с кем. Бен и Билл вышли подышать воздухом и о чём-то перетереть. Их силуэты видны за окном, в мареве электрических огней.</p>
<p>— Предупреждайте, мать вашу! — рявкает Эдди, обернувшись. — Я чуть инфаркт не схватил!</p>
<p>— И мы тебя любим, Эдди!</p>
<p>Вздохнув, он смотрит в бокал. Круглый кусочек серебряной бумаги качается в выдохшемся шампанском, как пьяная луна. Эдди оглядывается в поисках чистой вилки, или трубочки, или чего-то ещё, чем можно подцепить долбаное конфетти — но Ричи уже тут как тут.</p>
<p>— Давай достану.</p>
<p>— Отвали и не лезь пальцами в мой бокал.</p>
<p>— Тогда давай поменяемся.</p>
<p>Ричи протягивает ему свой — почти полный. Эдди мотает головой.</p>
<p>— Это негие... Нигегие... A-а, давай сюда.</p>
<p>Шампанское тёплое, без единого пузырька. Ещё бы: Ричи битый час его грел в ладонях. Баюкал, блин. Эдди отпивает почти половину и вслушивается в приятный шум в голове. Белый шум, в котором исчезают все мысли, все тревоги, всё, что висело над головой тёмной тучей, пока он не вошёл в этот дом.</p>
<p>Секретный штаб, всплывает в памяти. Да. В последний раз ему было так спокойно в Секретном штабе. Дом Бена и Беверли ничем не похож на ту дыру в земле, обшитую досками; здесь горят светильники в стиле ар-деко, на стенах — репродукции Жана Дюпа, но запах сигарет Беверли остался тем же.</p>
<p>Теперь это — Секретный штаб.</p>
<p>Ричи не пьёт. Обнимает ладонями бокал с серебряным кружком и пялится. "Вылей это и налей свежее", — хочет сказать Эдди, но до языка добирается другое:</p>
<p>— Нэнси Скотт, да. Господи, какой позор. Она сказала, худ... худшего партнёра по танцам у неё не было.</p>
<p>— О чём я и говорю. Стоило ради неё разбивать мне сердце?</p>
<p>Эдди смеётся. Шум в голове обволакивает, Эдди плывёт в нём, как в мягком тумане.</p>
<p>— Вообще, и правда. Я пожалел, что не тебе тогда отдавил ноги.</p>
<p>— Пять раз! — восклицает Ричи, демонстрируя пятерню (свободную от колец, невпопад думает Эдди и крутит собственное кольцо на безымянном). — Пять раз я тебя звал! И ты такой: нет, Ричи, пошёл в жопу, Ричи, отдай голые фотки моей мамаши, Ричи, ты не можешь шантажировать меня ими, Ричи...</p>
<p>— Скотина, — Эдди пихает его коленом. — Какая же ты скотина.</p>
<p>— Это я-то?</p>
<p>— A кто ещё? Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было? Мой чёртов первый танец с девочкой, все мысли о том, как не облажаться... И тут ты со своими подъёбами!</p>
<p>— Подъёбами? — вопит Ричи. — Я был серьёзен, как осёл на похоронах!</p>
<p>Эдди сгибает пополам от смеха. Чёртов Ричи. Вот что смешного он сейчас сказал? Почему осёл и почему на похоронах? Тупая шутка даже для вечеринки лузеров. Но Эдди всё равно хохочет, пока в боку не начинает колоть.</p>
<p>— Смейся-смейся, — говорит Ричи скорбно, и Эдди снова сгибает — по инерции.</p>
<p>— Господи боже, хочешь, я отдавлю тебе ноги прямо сейчас?</p>
<p>Он не всерьёз, но Ричи ставит бокал на столик и протягивает руку.</p>
<p>— Если сумеешь подняться.</p>
<p>— Иди ты, я почти трезвый.</p>
<p>Сказать проще, чем сделать. Когда Эдди пытается встать, все пузырьки выпитого за вечер шампанского словно устремляются ему в голову. Пошатнувшись, он хватается за руку Ричи, неожиданно горячую. Отлично. Он стоит на ногах. Не сказать, что твёрдо, но незачем просить от себя слишком многого.</p>
<p>— Бев! — зовёт он. — У вас тут есть музыка?</p>
<p>— Какую ты хочешь? — откликается Беверли. Она задумчиво доедает остатки клюквенного пирога с тарелки Майка, облизывая пальцы. Майк прикорнул тут же, на кушетке, упершись затылком ей в ногу. — Бен по джазу, я по Фредди и Боуи, ещё где-то лежат пластинки Синатры, но надо у Бена спросить, как их вообще ставить...</p>
<p>Беверли переводит на них взгляд — и замолкает.</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь невыносимо отстойное, — говорит Эдди внезапно охрипшим голосом. — Хочу показать Ричи, как много он потерял в семнадцать, не сходив со мной на выпускной.</p>
<p>— A. Хм-м. Минуту.</p>
<p>Сдвинув брови, она ищет что-то в телефоне. Ладонь Эдди так и лежит в ладони Ричи. Хотя где ещё ей быть? Они, кажется, и правда собрались танцевать.</p>
<p>Наконец Беверли находит то, что искала. Гостиную заполняет примитивная, смутно знакомая мелодия. Сипловатый фальцет тянет:</p>
<p>— I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart...</p>
<p>— Вашу мать, — стонет Ричи. — Это что, "Backstreet Boys"?</p>
<p>— О, это лучше. "New Kids On The Block". — Беверли злодейски хихикает. Потом косится на спящего Майка и убавляет звук. — Достаточно отстойно, Эдди?</p>
<p>— Самый шик. Сейчас расплачусь от воспоминаний. Рич, ты уверен, что оно тебе надо? Ещё не поздно отсту...</p>
<p>Закончить фразу он не успевает. Свободной рукой Ричи подхватывает его за пояс. Вот чёрт. Так они не договаривались. Эдди не знает, куда деть собственную руку, и вообще это как-то...</p>
<p>— Стоять. Кто тебе сказал, что ты будешь вести?</p>
<p>Ричи пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Если поведёшь ты — приведёшь нас в стол или в окно. Я лучше контролирую ситуацию.</p>
<p>— Не хочу слышать это от парня, который топтал в центре Нью-Йорка плакат с Джокером. И орал: "Ненавижу ебучих клоунов".</p>
<p>— Это было в Хэллоуин, Спагетти, не вороши прошлое, — Ричи потихоньку тянет его за собой от дивана. Чёрт с ним. Эдди идёт. Он плохо чувствует ноги, но почти не спотыкается. Туман несёт его, ему легко-легко, и сопливая песня из динамиков телефона кажется не такой уж отвратительной.</p>
<p>(Хотя сказал бы он это себе семнадцатилетнему.)</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Беверли, — почему <i>я</i> не танцую медляк? Это несправедливо.</p>
<p>— Иди напомни Бену, что он мутит с тобой, а не с Биллом, — советует Ричи.</p>
<p>Беверли корчит рожицу.</p>
<p>— Если он не вспомнит, я принесу из мастерской манекен и буду танцевать с ним. Занесите в протокол.</p>
<p>Прищёлкивая пальцами в такт музыке, она добирается до двери и накидывает пальто. Звенят колокольчики, привязанные к еловому венку. Когда дверь закрывается, ноги Эдди лижет зябкий ветер. Ёжась, он смотрит вниз. Из-под драных джинсов Ричи выглядывают дурацкие носки с черепашками.</p>
<p>— Застудишь ноги и умрёшь от осложнений, — бормочет Эдди. Ступни — самое уязвимое место в организме, хотя кое-кто никак это не запомнит.</p>
<p>— Неа. Тут охуеть как жарко.</p>
<p>Эдди бы поспорил, но ладонь Ричи жжётся даже сквозь рубашку.</p>
<p>Со стороны они, наверное, смотрятся полными придурками. Это даже танцем не назвать. Эдди дважды наступает Ричи на ногу, но Ричи то и дело спотыкается, едва не роняя их обоих, так что они квиты.</p>
<p>И всё-таки есть в этом покачивании что-то почти шаманское. Почти ритуальное. Было ли так же в семнадцать? Он не помнит. Тогда он ног под собой не чувствовал, как и сейчас — но от страха, а это совсем не то же самое... Эдди закрывает глаза. Свободная рука, которую он не знал, куда деть, сама ложится Ричи на плечо.</p>
<p>Удобно.</p>
<p>Песня давно кончилась. Но этот шаманский ритм живёт отдельно от неё. Слушаться его приятно. Много, очень много дней прошло с тех пор, как Эдди был так… защищён? Да. Верное слово. Он ни о чём не думает и ничего не боится. Они снова в Секретном штабе, глубоко под землёй, скрыты ото всех за рождественскими огнями, и...</p>
<p>Часть его разума — та, куда не добрались алкогольные пары, — говорит: притормози. В тумане он не видит границ и предупреждающих знаков. Дыхание Ричи касается его лица, и это тоже приятно, но так быть не должно. Сделав над собой чудовищное усилие, Эдди разлепляет веки.</p>
<p>Лицо Ричи совсем рядом, и не потому, что Ричи к нему наклонился.</p>
<p>Бип-бип, Эдди.</p>
<p>В чужих очках он видит своё отражение — далёкое, смешное, искажённое. Ричи ухмыляется и бодает его лбом в лоб:</p>
<p>— Я знаю, это классическое завершение медляка, но мы не будем этого делать.</p>
<p>— Пф-ф-ф.</p>
<p>— Без обид, Спагетти, я храню верность твоей...</p>
<p>— Не продолжай.</p>
<p>— ...мамочке.</p>
<p>— Нэнси Скотт отмазок не искала.</p>
<p>Он не знает, зачем говорит это. Наверное, и правда потерял берега. Он совсем не уверен, что там было на самом деле с Нэнси Скотт, и не сбежала ли она, морщась от боли в натёртых туфлями пальцах, к подружкам после первой же песни.</p>
<p>Ричи криво улыбается.</p>
<p>— Кое-кому на сегодня хватит. Бери пример с Майка, ляг отдохни. A то Майра устроит скандал, что мы тебя споили.</p>
<p>Звучит резонно. Голос разума шепчет о том же. Но сперва надо забрать свою руку из чужой, и это сложнее, чем кажется. Пальцы Ричи не в ладах с его же словами. Они будто приклеены к пальцам Эдди невидимым клеем. Разлепив их наконец, Эдди больше чувствует, чем слышит неровный, полузадушенный вздох.</p>
<p>Всё плохо.</p>
<p>Всё очень плохо, и давно было плохо, и он знает об этом — и обязательно всё крепко обдумает, когда протрезвеет. Так поступают взрослые люди. Думают, взвешивают и…</p>
<p>— Я разведусь.</p>
<p>Слова слетают с языка, будто камешек с обрыва.</p>
<p>В детстве он играл так, когда ещё не встретил Билла и остальных. Просто стоял и кидал камешки в мутную зелёную воду Кендускига. Это потом в его жизни появилось «кто дальше плюнет» и другие развивающие игры с ровесниками.</p>
<p>— Прости, — говорит Ричи, — что?</p>
<p>— Слух проверь. Я разведусь.</p>
<p>И слова крепнут, наполняются смыслом. Уже не камешек — с обрыва летит он сам. Грудь сдавливает, и на миг он пугается близкого приступа астмы... но у него нет никакой астмы.</p>
<p>Разве он не хотел этого раньше? Разве не понимал, что его брак — уютная двухместная петля на шее, что они с Майрой не здоровы и никогда не станут здоровы, душа друг друга в объятьях? И сейчас — твою мать, он вешается на Ричи, да, именно так это называется, а через три дня он как ни в чём не бывало поздравит Майру с Сочельником?</p>
<p>Нет. У Эдди кружится голова от собственной решимости (и ещё его чуть-чуть мутит).</p>
<p>— Знаешь, Эдс, шёл бы ты правда спать.</p>
<p>— Ты мне не веришь? Думаешь, я не всерьёз?</p>
<p>— Тише, Майк проснётся!</p>
<p>— Да Майк дрыхнет без задних ног!</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, нет, — откликается Майк. Чуть осипший, но абсолютно не сонный. — Мне очень неловко, но я не знал, как незаметно свалить.</p>
<p>Чёрт.</p>
<p>Эдди закрывает глаза и переводит дух. До него доходит, что Беверли ещё не вернулась — ни с Беном, ни без него. И Билл тоже застрял на улице, словно у них там кружок наблюдений за звёздами. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — говорит он. На рефлексию на тему «какой я идиот» у него будет завтра сколько угодно времени. — Ладно, я иду спать. Но я не отказываюсь от своих слов.</p>
<p>— Не заблудитесь по пути, синьор! В этих краях полно опасностей! Нарисовать вам карту к древнему индейскому идолу, Белому Другу?</p>
<p>— Иди в жопу, Ричи.</p>
<p></p><div><p>* * *</p></div>Через три дня они с Майрой поздравляют друг друга с Сочельником.<p>Дом вымыт до блеска, в воздухе стоит запах корицы, яблок и обеззараживающего средства для ковров. Горят светодиодные свечи. Билл кидает в общий чат селфи с Одрой — оба в красных колпаках, и Эдди никогда не думал, что эта женщина, на экране похожая на строгую богиню, может быть такой расслабленной и домашней. Беверли отвечает фоткой ног Бена, бултыхающихся в бирюзовой воде. "Вы на яхте? — пишет Майк. — Ёлку с собой взяли?" "Разумеется, — пишет Бен. — Привязали к мачте". У Майка, видимо, планируется Рождество наедине с книгами, пиццей и вином — и не похоже, чтобы он грустил, но все так или иначе сговариваются вытащить его в видеочат ближе к вечеру.</p>
<p>Как празднует Ричи, Эдди не знает. Хотя Ричи себе заскучать не даст. Тут сомнений нет.</p>
<p>— Милый, ты опять в телефоне?</p>
<p>— Прости. — Он откладывает мобильный в сторону и возвращается к почти остывшей индейке.</p>
<p>Майра долго смотрит на него, прежде чем опустить глаза в тарелку. Стыд подступает изнутри. Эдди беспокоит её,</p>
<p><i>(и хуже того, лжёт ей)</i></p>
<p>но ничего не может поделать.</p>
<p>Телефон гудит: новое сообщение в чате. И ещё. И ещё.</p>
<p>— Эти твои... знакомые, — осторожно говорит Майра, — очень назойливы.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Эдди набивает рот жареным картофелем. Лучше так, чем развивать тему. После Дерри и всего дерьма, что там случилось, Эдди обрёл не только свежие шрамы и свежее топливо для ночных кошмаров — но и своих невозможных, невыносимых друзей. Он не знал, как объяснить это Майре. Не знал, как успокоить её, когда поставил пароль на всю свою технику — и не сказал ей. Кончилось тем, что Майра, отчаявшись добиться своего уговорами и слезами, подобрала пароль.</p>
<p>Сама или заплатила кому-нибудь — Эдди мог лишь догадываться. Но ему чудовищно повезло. Майра поторопилась. Во-первых, ни в чате, ни в личках она не добралась до сообщений, где упоминалось Оно (либо не поняла, о чём речь). Во-вторых, Беверли носила абстрактную аватарку и ник MagicPeopleTurtlePeople. Увидь Майра её лицо и имя — не спасло бы ничего. Ни то, что Эдди и Беверли дружили с тринадцати, ни то, что она была без пяти минут замужем второй раз. Но Майра впопыхах не обратила на Беверли внимания.</p>
<p>Позвонила она юзеру The_Trashiest_Mouth, который засыпал личку её мужа грязными шутками в три часа ночи. Вместо незнакомой шлюхи ответил хмурый и уставший Ричи, страдавший от джетлага в Лондоне. Подробностей разговора Эдди так и не выведал: Ричи потом только хохотал. A Майра сказала, дрожа губами:</p>
<p>— Прости, я знаю, это непорядочно, но я ведь думала, что у тебя другая женщина... И всё равно, даже если у тебя нет другой женщины, ты не можешь продолжать общаться с этими ужасными людьми!</p>
<p>Впрочем, она немного успокоилась. Не до конца. Эдди снова сменил пароль.</p>
<p>— У них вообще есть своя жизнь? — спрашивает Майра после очередного сигнала о сообщении.</p>
<p>— Ещё какая, — бормочет Эдди.</p>
<p>— Прости, милый?</p>
<p>— Я отнесу телефон в спальню, чтобы не мешал. Вряд ли сегодня будут срочные звонки.</p>
<p>В спальне он быстро пробегает глазами чат. Беверли изводит Бена, кидая рождественские песни New Kids On The Block — под его вопли: "Что я тебе сделал?" и "Если она пропадёт из сети, значит, её телефон случайно утонул в атлантическом океане". Билл с Майком шлют хохочущие смайлы, Ричи шлёт гифки, выражающие крайнее омерзение...</p>
<p>Новое личное сообщение от The_Trashiest_Mouth. Одно слово. Эдди тяжело сглатывает.</p>
<p>"спасибо".</p>
<p>"За что?" — набирает Эдди.</p>
<p>"за тот раз".</p>
<p>Волосы на затылке взмокают. Он надеялся, они с Ричи смогут сыграть в игру "ничего не случилось". Как всегда. Эдди Каспбрак, убийца чудовищ из канализации. Инфантильный трус, заметающий сор под ковёр.</p>
<p>Он медлит, не зная, что ответить — но Ричи снова печатает.</p>
<p>"знаешь ведь эту муть про внутреннего взрослого, внутреннего ребёнка и бла-бла-бла?"</p>
<p>"Ещё бы".</p>
<p>Эдди мог бы по этой теме давать консультации. Не то что бы это помогало ему в жизни, конечно.</p>
<p>"так вот, живущий во мне семнадцатилетний пиздюк был свихнуться как счастлив".</p>
<p>Он шевелит губами, перечитывая последнюю строчку. Ричи печатает ещё, так долго, что Майра зовёт через стену: "Милый, ты где?" Но отправляет Ричи только:</p>
<p>"как-то так. с рождеством. передавай привет белому другу".</p>
<p>— Уёбок, — бормочет Эдди. Вытирает глаза. Майра ждёт, и он пишет, промахиваясь мимо букв: "И тебя", выключает телефон и бросает на кровать. Трус, чёртов жестокий трус, вот он кто.</p>
<p><i>(но ведь волшебное копьё правда попало в цель)<br/>(и тот, кто держал его, не был трусом)</i></p>
<p>— Милый? Что-то случилось? — кричит Майра.</p>
<p>— Я уже иду!</p>
<p>— Почему так долго?</p>
<p>В её голосе слышны нотки тревоги. Будто она правда думает, что с ним могло что-то случиться в спальне. Не иначе, решил повеситься на пододеяльнике. Эдди смотрит в зеркало. Нельзя показываться ей с красными глазами. Впрочем, освещение за столом тусклое — может, она и не заметит... Глубоко вдохнув, он выходит из спальни.</p>
<p>— Прости, отвлёкся на ерунду.</p>
<p>Ему нужно время. Просто немного времени.</p></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>